Here We Go Again
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet each other on the way to Rivendell. Everything is fine or so Aragorn thinks. What is Legolas hiding that he shouldn't be? This is friendship not slash! Please R&R This is my first story ever so be understanding
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first story so if there are any mistakes I apologize. (No matter how many times I read it through there is always another mistake)Please Review! It will make my day if you do :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, no matter how much I wish I do. They all belong to Tolkien 'the brilliant'**

**Here We Go Again**

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

It was well past midnight and a small Mirkwood patrol moved silently though the trees, the moonlight glittering through the branches. The patrol consisted of six eves that were silently flitting from tree to tree. A branch snapped somewhere in the darkness. In an instant all six elves had their weapons drawn and ready. The silence stretched on. It was the shoof of an arrow and an ear splitting cry of an orc that broke the silence, then the fighting truly started. Arrows whizzed past, swords clanged, and the screech of dying orcs filled the area. Then one of the elves screamed as he was caught unaware. A sword had whipped through the air and landed with a sickening thwack in the elf's stomach. The orc wrenched the sword out and began to deliver the killing blow, but missed when a knife landed in his back. Howling in pain, he dropped his sword. Turning to face the new opponent, he ran forward, grabbing another orc's sword in the process. The elf who had thrown the knife was suddenly thrown off balance when a dying orc stumbled into him, and this was all the wounded orc needed. He drove his sword towards the elf, determined to kill his enemy before he died. Recovering his footing, the elf just barely missed having a sword right in the heart; instead he received a long, deep gash on his left arm. He could deal with that. But they were losing. One elf was down, too wounded to continue fighting, another elf trying to protect that elf. The other three were fighting half-way across the battle field while the elf with a wounded arm stood his ground fighting with a fury despite his wound.

"We must retreat," said the protecting elf.

"You…" the other began

"Think of Raunien. We have to get him away from here," the protecting elf interrupted.

"I wasn't done! You take Raunien, go back to the palace, and leave me here, and I…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, but listen, you take Raunien, I will provide a distraction, get the others, and catch up to you."

"Well, if you are sure," the protector said, while unwilling to leave the other members of the patrol, he had to think of Raunien's life, for the elf would surely die if he was left unattended for much longer.

"Go!" The wounded elf yelled to his friend. The elf grabbed his wounded friend carefully, turned, and ran. The warrior elf stood there facing his foes, blood running down his arm, prepared to make a distraction to give his friends enough time to get away even if he didn't.

HEREWEGOAGAN

Legolas took a deep breath, smelling the fresh mountain air as he rode along the mountain path, looking forward to his stay in Rivendell. Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir, Hir Elrond's sons, had invited him to Rivendell and he had accepted with pleasure, as the life of a prince was a hard one and was not very often provided the chance to relax. Legolas had been traveling for a week already and was making good time, but he had hoped to make better time than he was already. If the elf knew his friends, and he did, they would be racing him to Govad-dôr. It had become a contest of late to be the first group there, for the brothers loved to tease Legolas if he was 'late', as Legolas prided himself on punctuality, while the brothers (especially the twins) were noticeably late for everything.

Legolas reached forward to pat his horse, Alagos's, neck. Feeling a twinge of pain Legolas glanced down at his arm, or more accurately, glared down at his arm. He hated how his tunic bulged were the bandage lay over the deep gash he had received back in Mirkwood during a skirmish. When Aragorn saw that he had been injured (not matter how long ago it had been, or how healed it was), Legolas would be smothered with concern, Aragorn would see to that. He would most likely fuss over the elf and make sure that his wound was healing nicely, which it was at the last time he had checked it, or in other words, over a week ago in Mirkwood as Legolas had been too busy to change the bandages since. The pesky human had to see every single injury that the elf ever sustained. But to be fair, one had to admit that the reason for that was that Legolas never told Aragorn, or anyone else for that matter, that he was injured until it was almost too late, and even then he downplayed it as much as possible.

Legolas ran his uninjured hand through his long blonde hair. Mayhap he should just take the bandage off; the wound was surly healed by now with no reason to keep it on. The healer had told him to leave it on for a couple more days at the least, but they were not around, Legolas reasoned with himself. As much as he liked Aragorn, he did not need to be babied like that. There really was no reason not to take it off; what Aragorn did not know would not hurt him. Swinging down off Alagos, Legolas pulled him to the side of the road and away from prying eyes. Legolas then rolled up the sleeve of his tunic. Pulling out one of his twin knives, he used it to slit the bandage open. Laying the knife down on the ground, Legolas began to unravel the white cloth. However, the cloth did not want to seem to come off. Tugging it, Legolas bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Mayhap this had been a bad idea after all. Finally succeeding in tearing the bandage off, Legolas could not stop his soft cry of pain. This had indeed turned out to be a bad idea. Looking down at his arm, he was dismayed to find that one of the stitches looked like it had torn; actually it looked like quite a few had as blood was once again gushing froth. All of this was for nothing.

Legolas pulled down his bags, and with only one hand he tried to pull out the bandages. Now Aragorn would know for sure that he had been injured. Fumbling with the bandages, he held one end in his teeth while trying to rap his injured arm. When he finished the difficult task, he was in a bad mood. Legolas glowered at anything and everything as he finished tying off the bandage. Even with the sleeve of his tunic covering the bandages, Aragorn would know. He always knew. It was rather disconcerting to the poor elf, really. Legolas had been able to hide almost every single injury he had received before Aragorn had been born. The human had some magic sense or something, because he found every single injury he received. Legolas groaned slightly as he swung onto Alagos again. Pulling his horse back onto the trail, he kicked her into a gallop. Narrowing his eyes, as he rode Legolas fought against the growing pain in his arm.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Aragorn sat atop his horse, Hortalë, scanning the horizon for some sign of his friend, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood. He had planned to meet the elf at Govad-dôr today. In fact, he had expected the elf to be there first as his father, Elrond, had held him up back in Imladris, needing to him to organize some paper work as punishment for the last mishap he and his brothers had caused. To his surprise, however, the elf had not been there. He had waited there for about an hour, but then he could not pass up the chance to tease the elf about being late, so he had left Govad-dôr to search the elf out. Aragorn was positive that he would meet Legolas somewhere along the path in three or four hours at the most but it was nearing darkness and there was still no sign of the elf and he was beginning to get worried. You know Legolas is right, I do worry way too much. He is a couple of hours late and I immediately fear the worse. For all I know, Legolas could have been held up a few days in Mirkwood. Still, in his heart, Aragorn could not shake the thought that something evil had befallen his friend. Shaking his head at his foolishness, Aragorn kicked his horse into a gallop. When I find Legolas, I am so going to make that elf pay for being late. Aragorn thought, idly pushing his hair out of his face. The wind was beginning to pick up a little. He hoped that a storm was not coming, but one look at the sky overhead was all he needed to see that his hopes would be dashed. A storm was coming, by the look of it would be either tomorrow or the next day. Aragorn simply hoped to find Legolas( healthy and whole) before the storm released it furry.

**TBC….**

**Now…please REVIEW :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****Thanks to all those who took the time to read my first chapter but an even bigger thanks to those who either are now following it or reviewed. You guys are awesome! I hope everyone will like the next chapters, and once again sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. **

Chapter Two: Friends and Fights

The morning wind whipped across the small clearing, There was a storm coming and would hit before too soon. In the clearing a white mare stood. The horse nudged her master where he lay on the ground, unmoving. The horses neighed once again pushing her nose into the golden hair of the elf.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, wondering why they were closed in the first place. Hearing a snort he looked up, it was Alagos, who was pushing his nose into his hair. Moaning, Legolas pushed Alagos nose away, whimpering slightly as he used his right arm. The pain in his arm as almost as bad as if someone was placing a red-hot iron onto it. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to deal with the pain before re-opening his eyes and looked around but the light of the day was beginning to give him a headache, like he needed more pain at the moment. _What! It is light! How long did I sleep? And when in the Valar __did__ I fall asleep. _Suddenly the memoires came rushing back. He had been riding Alagos looking for a place to stop for the night. Then he had found this clearing, however as he was swinging down, the world had began a sickening spin and the ground rushed up to meet him. He remembered no more.

_I must have passed out! But why did I pass out!_ Looking to the sky he found that it was almost mid-day, feeling the wind whip across his face, he figured that a storm must be coming. _Great, just great, how much better can this day get! _Legolas thought as he stumbled to his feet rather less gracefully than usually, and grabbed onto the nearest tree when the ground deicide to gain a life of its own again. When the dizziness passed Legolas slowly let go of the tree, afraid that he might fall flat on his face from the lingering dizziness.

Taking a few steps, he staggered slightly but with each step his feet grow surer. The elf made his way over to Alagos, and gripping a handful of the white mane pulled himself onto the great horses back. However, Legolas once again had to stop when the dizziness came back. Hanging on for dear life Legolas swayed dangerously as everything around him began to go gray. Attempting to blink back the pain, Legolas urged his horse into a walk, _I have to meet Aragorn! I am late and I am sure that the human will worry because he worries about __everything__. _With that thought Legolas pushed Alagos into a gallop, clinging onto the mane he slumped against the horse literally unable to stay up right.

"Good girl Alagos, good girl" Legolas whispered knowing that if it was not for the mare then he would be stuck where he was. He then turned his horse into the wooded area following the path.

After about an hour Legolas pulled his horse to a stop, naturally using his left hand to do so, for in the distance he could hear hooves. _Aragorn!_ Legolas thought as a huge smile broke across his face despite the pain he was feeling. In his dazed state of mind he never realized that it could be anyone. The only thought that he had was that it had been a long time since he had seen his friend. Legolas began to urge Alagos into a gallop again but then changed his mind. Instead he pulled the horse off the path and into the trees and bushed that lined the road, and evil smirk growing on his face. Aragorn would tease him, no doubt, about being late but Legolas would tease the Ranger about not finding him. It was perfect. Also it gave him time to compose himself before Aragorn arrived and started firing off questions about his health. Legolas was sure that Aragorn would see through his façade. Legolas quickly hide Alagos in a clump of trees before climbing one himself, that grew right next to the road.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Aragorn came pounding up the path. Legolas smirked yes; the man was playing right into the elf hands. When Aragorn was right underneath him, Legolas quickly reached down and tapped the man shoulder, which caused the human to jump about a foot in the air, and to began swearing loudly. He immediately looked for the cause of the danger, unsheathing his sword in the process. When he final saw the elf Aragorn simply stared in shock, before glaring at the elf. Legolas, for his part, ignored the ranger's glare, instead concentrating on holding onto the small tree. His dizziness had returned in full force.

"LEGOLAS, I swear I am going to kill you for that!" Aragorn yelled shaking his sword in the elfs direction. He could still feel his heart beating at a wild pace.

"Do your worst human," Legolas said joyfully. He then made to swing down from the tree, however, he had forgotten about his injure (the pain had diminished insight of his best friend.) On landing, Legolas stumble. It was only slightly, but enough for the man to be able to notice.

"Legolas are you alright!" Aragorn said concern evident in his voice when the elf almost had to grab onto the tree to stay upright. Hurriedly sheathing his sword he dismounted and hurried over to the elf.

"Estel, I am fine." Legolas said, straitening the best that he could and mentally smacking himself in the head for making a mistake like that.

"No, you're not," Aragorn said not believing him No one who knew Legolas did when it came to the elf's health. Aragorn reached out to grab the elf who was swaying, if only slightly, where he stood.

"Aragorn, I am fine," Legolas sighed in exasperated before starting to push away Aragorn's hands.

"Legolas, how in the name of the valar, can you say that you are fine." Aragorn exclaimed, but at Legolas persisting slowly took his hands off the elf. However, not before making sure Legolas could stand on his own without any trouble. "Please, Legolas, tell me where you are hurt" Aragorn pleaded with his friend.

"Listen, I am fine! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Legolas yelled. Both stood there for a moment, shocked at what the elf had just done. He never got mad just like that. Legolas stood angrily there for a moment his arms crossed across his chest, breathing heavily before seeing the shocked look that Aragorn wore. He instantly deflated, he really was not mad at the ranger.

"Forgive me" He said softly, unfolding his arms. Aragorn, knowing that the elf was indeed sorry but still confused about what had happened, reached over once again but this time pulled the elf into a tight bear hug, which Legolas returned. Aragorn noted that it was without as much strength as Legolas usually possessed. Tightening his hold on Legolas he vowed that he would make the elf tell him even if he had to tie Legolas up to do it. At the moment, however, Aragorn did not want to start another fight so he would let it be.

"Estel, I can't breathe," Legolas said a few seconds later in a breathless voice. Laughing Aragorn pulled away, and remounted his horse, and waited while Legolas retrieved his own. Turning towards Imladris, they began to laugh and joke with each other, Legolas hoping that Aragorn would forget what had just happened. He would not be in luck.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Aragorn stood next to his horse, eyeing his friend. Something was not right and he knew it. Legolas had been acting strange all day, well ever since they had met up. He knew Legolas well enough to know that the elf was in pain, just like the elf could tell when he, himself, was in pain. Question was; when had Legolas been injured and how bad was it. Aragorn walked forward determined to ask what was wrong and to get an answer.

"Legolas, I need to know where you are injured." He hesitantly question, putting a hand on Legolas arm.

"I am fine." Legolas said not looking at the human, but shrugging off Aragorn's hand.

"You do not look well" Aragorn persisted.

"And you have the eyes of a human!" Legolas shouted spinning around and stormed away into the forest. Legolas needed to get away from the man. Why would the human not believe him? Actually Legolas knew the answer to that. But he wanted to mad at the human. He stormed further into the woods, trying not to fall down as the dizziness kept washing over his sense finally his mind could stand it no more and Legolas crumpled to the ground.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Aragorn stood, starring at the spot where the elf had disappeared. Legolas was not well and he knew it. NEVER try to fool a healer. Unfortunately, Legolas had never learned his lesson and kept trying to do just that. Healers always won in the end. He would give the elf half-hour or so to cool down then if he was not back by then he would go look for him. _This time I will take nothing except the truth._ Aragorn promised himself, then busied himself with other things, attempting not to think about his friend.

"Legolas," Aragorn shouted for the fifth time. _Why will he not answer me? Mayhap he is just to anger to answer me? _He wondered or rather hoped. Aragorn had finished setting up camp and then gone in search of his friend. He had hoped that Legolas would have enough common sense to come back before Aragorn had to go look for him, apparently he didn't. To his immense worry Legolas had not answered any of his calls. Getting desperate he retraced his steps back to camp and began trying to find some track that Legolas may have left. The human quickly managed to find a light footprint that would be hardly seeable to the untrained eye. Aragorn shock his head at his own stupidity, and he called himself a ranger! He then began to following them into the forest, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. As Aragorn went, however, his worry increased for the steps were getting easier and easier to see, not a good sign. It only showed that Legolas was staggering around. He needed to find Legolas! After tracking the steps for quite a while he glanced up only to see a strange object on the ground near the base of a large tree. Aragorn felt his heart stop in fear.

"LEGOLAS" he shouted (for the sixth time.) He ran the few feet that separated him and the elf and dropping to his knees quickly turned his friend over. Grabbing Legolas left wrist, he felt the pulse. Aragorn felt another surge of panic as he waited for the pulse then the sense of overwhelming relief when he felt it. _Legolas was alive! _He let his head hang forward in relief, grasping the elf's cold hand tighter in his pulse was slow and weak but it was there. That was all the mattered. Aragorn bent over the injured elf, searching for the source of this problem. Legolas made no sound at all as he preformed his search. That was until he grabbed Legolas right arm, which was draped across his stomach, before carelessly dropping it on the ground so that it was out of the way. Legolas gave a whimper of pain and, even though he was unconscious, tried to pull away from the man. Aragorn tighten his grip, slightly shaking the elf in an attempt to help him awake faster, as the human figured that his was the cause for the sudden noise, exclaiming as he did so.

"Legolas, mellon-nin please wake! I need to know what is wrong, so I can help you. Anim boe echui" Aragorn said switching over to elvish, hoping it would help. Getting no response, he reached a hand forward and brought up Legolas right arm again, watching as the Mirkwood Prince once again let out a small moan of pain. Frowning, Aragorn pulled the sleeve of the elf's tunic up, only to find that the arm was swathed in white bandages that were becoming spotted in red. Carefully taking his knife Aragorn slit the bandage down the middle, needing to get a good look at Legolas arm. Removing the bandage he gasped in horror, as a gash was revealed. While bad in itself it was not life threatening, but that was not the worst, Legolas arm was swollen to more than twice its normal size and the wound was oozing a blackish liquid. Staring at the wound in dismay the answer instantly hit Aragorn _Poison! _

**Elvish Translation**

Anim boe echui: I need you to wake.

**So…What do you think? I would love to hear! (hint hint) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/****n ****Thanks for you how have reviewed! You guys are epic! I would love to hear from those of you who have yet to review. I hope everyone will like the next chapter, and once again sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. **

Chapter Three: Talking

Poison, right about now Aragorn felt like emitting a few choose swear words, and did. He sighed carefully examining the arm. This was just going for bad to worse. This was not a poison that he recognized. The foul dung of Mordor where getting smarter and smarter or, at least he assumed it was orcs. _I have no idea how Legolas got it, how long the poison has been affecting him or any other key facts, except that it is poison, of course. _Shaking his head in despair he realized that the best thing to do right now was make his friend comfortable. But as soon as Legolas woke up they would be heading to Rivendell. Aragorn wanted to know how Legolas felt before leaving and to give him some herbs to make the trip more bearable. Putting on arm under Legolas legs and other under his back he carefully lifted him, being careful not to jostle the injured arm. Aragorn than began to walk quickly back to camp. A crack of lighting sounded above them. Glancing up at the bit of sky he could see through the trees, Aragorn quickened his pace. The storm would not wait for much longer.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Legolas woke slowly at first only hearing muffled sounds as if someone had put cloth over his ears but slowly they began to clear. But as his sense came back so did the throbbing in his arm, it was like a fire and much worse than before. _Wait, how long ago was before, how long have I been asleep for! When did I fall asleep? Aragorn is probably out searching for me now, worrying his head off. _With this thought Legolas opened his eyes and at the same time sat up, wanted to find the human quickly.

Aragorn was sitting at the edge of the fire going there some herbs when Legolas awoke. Hearing a low moan he quickly turned, only to find Legolas sitting up, with one hand pressed to the ground for support and the other grasping his head.

"Legolas, what are doing? How do you feel?" Aragorn cried scrambling to his feet.

"I am sitting up and I feel fine" Legolas replied through his teeth trying to hind the waver in his voice. Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

"You are not well and only wasting your energy attempting to sit up. Lay back down," Aragorn then warned him in a threatening tone, "If you even attempt to getup…."

"Estel there is now reason to stay on the ground." Legolas replied not the least frightened by Aragorn's threatening and began to stand up, "What happened anyway, how…." His question was cut off by Aragorn as he tackled Legolas, he said what he meant and he meant what he said.

"I will tell you once you LAY back down" Aragorn grunted as he tried to drag the elf back to the ground." The two wrestled on the ground for a moment but Legolas was not up to full strength and it did not take Aragorn long to get him down. Feeling sorry for the elf, however, he did allow the elf to stay in a seated position. He gently leaned Legolas against a nearby tree just in cause Legolas would be unable to stay upright. "Good, now stay down." He grunted before beginning his tell "After our argument

I set up camp. When you did not come back I went looking for you. I was worried. I found you collapsed in the middle of the forest." Legolas inwardly sighed at that. He hated it when that happened. Now Aragorn must now for sure about his arm. As the human prattled on, Legolas stared harder at the human. Aragorn looked very tired and worried, and to Legolas surprise maybe even a little bit guilty. Legolas knew that the only way to wipe off the worry and anxiousness was to be up and about on his feet; also he was feed up with being the burden in Aragorn's life. He was practically fine and he would show it to others. So began once again to stand.

"When, NO Legolas! Lay back down" Aragorn shouted, he was not going to take any of the elf's 'I am fine' business.

"I am fine, Estel" Legolas said in exasperation, struggling once again in Aragorn grip. Not that Legolas really had that much of a chance; the wooziness having rendered him almost completely unable to stay upright.

"Fine are you, is poisoned FINE" Aragorn shouted, his worry and frustration finally getting the better of him.

"Poison, since when have I been poisoned?" Legolas asked in complete bewilderment. Aragorn took full advantage of his surprise and forced Legolas back down to the ground, this time keeping a strong grip on his good arm. The ranger than continued his explanation.

"The blade that caused that gash in your arm was poisoned." Aragorn stated, getting strait to the point. "You told me you were fine" he accused. Legolas simply shrugged giving the human the 'did you really believe me look'.

"Well, I thought you would know enough about poison to be able to tell when you are poisoned" Aragorn retorted harshly still angry at the elf for not telling him. Legolas flinched back at Aragorn's words and their harsh tone. _He is right. I should have known that it was poison, I am so stupid! _Legolas would have thought more depressing and self hatred thoughts but was brought suddenly out of his thoughts by a jolt of pain, and was unable to prevent a gasp, not being fully prepared for it.

"Legolas, I'm sorry, It just that…I'm sorry." Aragorn immediately apologized for his words but when Legolas abruptly gasped, the long fingers grasping wildly at his right arm. Aragorn swiftly took hold of the hand to stop Legolas from doing any more harm before demanding Legolas to

"Tell me how you feel" Aragorn rapidly changing his position was that he was kneeling in front of the elf. He placed on hand on the side of Legolas face, gazing intensely at the dull blue eyes. Aragorn hoped beyond hope that maybe just maybe Legolas would have some common sense for once and do as he was told.

"I feel fine!"Aragorn should have known better than to hope.

"Legolas Thranduilion." Aragorn started in a deadly voice "You will tell me or you shall really regret it latter," He was nearing the end of his temper, having gone through quite a bit of emotional stress since finding Legolas unconscious. Legolas however did not seem to be affected by glare of death that Aragorn was giving him. Sighing Aragorn decided to try a new tactic "Please, tell me Legolas, I want to be able to help you. Also I am going to need you to guard my back against my evil twin brothers. And if you are dead who will do that?" Aragorn asked softer this time, trying to add a bit of humor.

"No, we would not want that would we? All the times I have saved your life would be wasted if you angered your brothers, which, by the way you can be very good at." Legolas said trying to avoid the subject of his injure. He hated -no more that hated- having to complain about his injures. It was his fault that he had attained them and therefore they should be no one else's worry except his.

"Legolas, will you stop prattling one about my brothers and tell me how you feel." Aragorn said annoyed that his last few sentence had just made it worse not better.

"I was not prattling on about them." Legolas said in a haughty tone. "I was merely stating the fact that you know the…"

"Legolas stop procrastinating and tell me how you feel." Aragorn interrupted all business.

"Fine, but you asked. Ok, I'm telling. My arm hurts and if I move to fast then I become dizzy. Happy?"

"No, not really, is there anything else?" Aragorn asked, not quite trusting the wood elf's word when it came to his health. He added these new symptoms to his mental list of Legolas symptoms, along with a slow pulse, paleness and the pain.

"Stop looking at me like that. I am telling the truth, and no, there is no more." Legolas complained catching the glint in Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn looked unsure whether or not to believe him but finally spoke,

"Well, if that is really all, which I doubt it is, than I want you to drink this tea. No there are no sleeping herbs in it," Aragorn said in exasperation at the wary look on Legolas face. "It is to help with the pain. Legolas, will you please take it." Aragorn said trying to keep a straight face. Firstly because he knew Legolas hated to be pitted and secondly he did not want to the elf to know about his plan. Legolas eyed the tea, thinking and trying to tell if Aragorn spoke the truth or not, but before he could decide his mind began to wander.

"Legolas," the elf started at his name; turning to look at Aragorn he saw one worried human gazing back at him. Legolas guessed that this was not the first time the human had said his name. Aragorn opened his mouth, _to ask if I am alright I am sure. _

"Estel relax I merely spaced out for a second." The Mirkwood prince began, but upon seeing the worry etched all over his companion's face deiced that he would drink to tea. Only to comfort his friend "I will take the tea but I warn you if you have drugged this tea in any way, there is nothing or no one that will be able to stop my wrath." Legolas said, placing his uninjured hand upon the human's arm, his eyes silently conveying the message that he would be alright. Then taking his hand off Legolas carefully picked and the tea and slowly sipped it trying to detect anything unusual about it but finally decided that there was not he drank the rest of the tea.

Aragorn frowned at the elf's words. _Legolas must be worse off than I thought. Legolas did __not__ space out on what was going on around him like that. And Legolas __does not__ agree to drink a healing tea that easily. The poison must be doing its work, we need to leave and get to Rivendell. _

"Legolas I was thinking," he started.

"Not a good sign!" Legolas said a smirk adorning his face over the rim of the cup.

"Shut up elf! We need to get to Rivendell, my father is more experience, has more herbs, knows more about herbs than I do and in many other ways is more prepared than I am. Therefore we should head for Rivendell" Aragorn finished his speech and prepared himself for the explosion that was sure to happen for Legolas hated to be dragged anywhere when injured, why he had no idea. _Probably for the same reason you don't like to either _came a sarcastic voice inside his head. After a minute of silence, Aragorn hesitantly removed his hand from over his ears and look at Legolas only find the elf staring back at him, with a slightly amused expression on his face. '

"Estel, we are heading to Rivendell." Legolas told him quite calmly staring at the human. Aragorn gazed back at the elf blankly with a small frown upon his handsome face. Then it clicked.

"Let me rephrase," the human said cynically, "We will head to Rivendell, RIGHT NOW!" Aragorn said rather stressing the last two words making sure that Legolas got the point. Then the expected outburst arrived,

"Aragorn, we must wait until morning, it is too dark to travel especially for a human, no offense. Nothing is going to happen if we wait for a few hours. Also a storm is coming; you of all people should know how dangerous it is to travel in the storm. Don't…" However that was as far as Legolas got before Aragorn clamped a hand over the startled elf's mouth.

"We are leaving now and that is final." Giving Legolas a warning look he removed his hand and adding as an afterthought added, "Oh and by the way you should have learned by now to never trust me when it comes to your health" Breaking into a grin at the thought of his successful plan, he turned and began readying the horses for the journey, pointedly ignoring the glare he could feel was coming from behind him.

_Oh I am going to kill him _thought a livid Legolas, giving the human a death glare that could have killed. _He is going to pay for this._ The elf could sense his thoughts becoming fuzzy and knew the herb was doing its work. _Never trust a healer!_ Were Legolas last conscious thought before sleep claimed him.

Aragorn smiled to himself seeing the elf asleep, though not without worry at the fact that the elf's eyes were closed. "Well, mellon-nín. This is going to be so much easier with you asleep." _Why do you have to make everything so difficult when it comes to your health and well being, Legolas?_ He wondered. Reaching down he lifting the light elf into his arms and strode over to his horse. After managing to get Legolas and himself on, which it turns out is quite a feat; he wheeled the horse around and sped off into the night and growing storm.

**Elvish Translation **

Mellon-nín: my friend.

**Now would be a great time to review! I will take anything. Suggestion, flames, or whaterever you want to say about my story. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: To Rivendell

Aragorn was riding as fast as he could, without tiring out his horse, they would NOT make good time if the horse clasped of exhaustion. He and Legolas had been traveling for several hours already and Aragorn was worried. Sure, he had knocked the elf out with the sleeping herb but it should have worn off before now. It had not been a big dose just enough to put Legolas to sleep so there would be no fuss about having to ride with Aragorn instead of on his own. _Stubborn elf!_ Aragorn thought sadly. Sighing once again Aragorn glanced up at the sky just in time to be hit with the first raindrop of the storm. Wiping his face of the water Aragorn quickly pulled his cloak over Legolas. Legolas was already in a great amount of discomfort and Aragorn did not want to have to cause him anymore. He groaned within himself when, after a thunderclap, the rain truly began to descended, the wind picking up in ferocity.

They had to reach Rivendell but it was necessary to find shelter. Aragorn began to search for a suitable cave, or some sort of shelter. The rain was pounding down on the two soaked companions (despite Aragorn best efforts to kept his friend dry) when Aragorn finally spotted a suitable cave. Hurriedly dismounting, he carried Legolas into the cave, listing carefully for any dangers that might be present. If there was any they had better watch out for his sword. He sighed with immense relief when he found it to be empty and free of dangers.

The human hurriedly laid Legolas down at the back of the cave before going back out to the horses and gathering the dry wood that he had brought for the trip. After starting a fire and making his friend as comfortable as possible, Aragorn sat down to wait and worry.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Thoughts swirled around Legolas's head, but he was finding it difficult to put two and two together, there was something about poison, Aragorn and orcs. Then suddenly it clicked. He, Legolas Thranduilion, had been poisoned and not known it. How embarrassing.

"Legolas, mellon-nín, are you awake, can you hear me." A loud voice broke threw his fuzzy mind. _That is Aragorn._ Legolas thought dreamily not quite taking in the meaning of the words.

"Legolas, please, if you can hear me answer" It was this plea that finally made the elf see sense. There was such worry and concern in the voice that he could not ignore it. Then, Legolas realized a dilemma. He could not open his eyes easily; they felt as if they had been glued shut.

Aragorn had been very relieved when Legolas had began moaning, not that he had been happy that Legolas was hurting, but it meant that he was waking up. If Legolas was awake, he was alive. Leaning over the elf, he shook him slightly.

"Legolas, please, if you can hear me answer!" Aragorn begged. He then began to tap the elf's check hoping that the physical contact would work. He smiled with relief when the elf's blue eyes drifted open. However, Legolas quickly reclosed them with a groan.

"Legolas, speak to me! I need to know how you feel." Aragorn pleaded. All he received in reply was pathetic whimper as the elf rolled over onto his side, clamping a hand over his mouth. Aragorn winced in sympathy, releasing what was happing. He quickly began to help the elf into a sitting position holding him up when the elf's body proved too weak to stay up right on its own. The human was ready when the elf began to retch, pulling the golden hair back with one hand, while still support Legolas shaking body with his own.

Legolas hated being sick. It was not a thing any elf should have to experience. It made him feel weak and that was the thing that Legolas detested the most. Once again Legolas felt his stomach repeal and heaved what was left in his stomach. Not that there had been that much to began with. Legolas had not had an appetite now that he came to think of it since he had received his wound. He could however feel Aragorn's reassuring hands holding him and supporting him, his calming voice telling him that he would be fine.

Aragorn felt as if his heart was being ripped out every time he felt the elf's body jerk, or whenever the elf would groan. Aragorn began to whisper in Legolas ear not quite sure what he was saying himself but he would do anything to help comfort his friend. Finally the elf's stomach began to calm, and after a few seconds of nothing happing Aragorn spoke quietly.

"Legolas, I am going to move you, is that possible" Aragorn asked not wanting to cause another session of what had just happened.

"Aye" came the breathless answer as the poor elf struggled to regain what he had lost. Aragorn stood and carefully picked the elf up, his worry increasing tenfold when the elf simply laid his head against Aragorn's shoulder. No complaining. No, I can walk business, nothing. It worried Aragorn a lot more than he carried to emit. He set his friend down on the opposite side of the cave closer to the entrance. It was only then that Aragorn got his first real look at the elf; Legolas was a sickly pale except for his checks, which had pale pink spots which stood out starkly. Aragorn fearing a fever, but expecting one, put his cool hand on Legolas fever hot face. He exhaled shakily as the found the excepted but worrisome fever. The prince's fever was not too high…yet. Grabbing the water skin he poured some out onto a bandage and began to clean the elf up. After finishing the task, the human laid a clean wet bandage on Legolas forehead hoping that it would help bring down the fever. Turing back to his herb kit Aragorn began sort out what herbs he thought would help Legolas the best. Some for the nausea, a couple for the fever and one herb that would help, hopefully, slow down the poison. After mixing them all together into one nasty looking tea, he moved back to the elf side.

"Legolas, I have some herbs here do you think can take them, because if you can't, I don't want you to take them," Aragorn stated holding the cup before Legolas face.

"I can try though…I have no idea why… I would even want too…they taste so disgusting." Legolas replied his words slow and sluggish, though a smile was breaking out onto his face, remembering all the times that he had fought his hardest to get out of taking herbs and now he was willing taking them knowing that it might not end well. Aragorn saw the smile and smiled a small smile of his own. It made Aragorn happy that his friend was able to see some humor in this situation. _It was probably something that would make sense only to him, his sense of humor is beyond me sometimes. _Moving around so he was behind the elf, he lifted Legolas head and body up just enough so he could drink the tea.

"Estel that… was revolting…." Legolas said not even trying to hide the look of utter repulsion that had crossed his face after he finished it.

"That it may be, but it will help you." Aragorn said kindly. He knew how bitter some herbs tasted. Quickly he took the water skin that was next to him and helped the elf drink some. Then they sat there in silence, listing to the furry of the storm. Legolas sat leaning against the man, having refused to lie back down. But it was of no surprise when Aragorn felt Legolas head fall onto his shoulder in sleep, as the elf was bound to be exhausted for recent events. Shifting his balance so that they were both more comfortable Aragorn watched the furry of the storm that still raged on. However, the long events also had an effect on the human and soon he was unable to keep his own eyes open. Within moments he was asleep.

When Aragorn woke up again, his first thought was of Legolas, feeling the elf shift he figured that was what had awaken him. Gently moving Legolas so that the elf was once again laying on the ground Aragorn bent over the elf. Only to find, to his dismay, that the elf had deteriorated further. Legolas moaned once again, and Aragorn shook the elf lightly hoping that it would help Legolas wake up. When the elf did not awaken, he raised his hand putting the cool skin upon Legolas's hot one. His fever had risen. Aragorn needed to get Legolas to Imladris immediately. Getting up he quickly began to pack up, relived that the weather had lighten up a bit. The wind was still howling, but it was no longer raining

"Estel…" He whipped around at the pain filled whimper.

"Legolas! Your awake, how do you feel" Aragorn questioned sitting back down next to the elf. Legolas merely groaned and turned away from the human. Aragorn, seeing this, simply slide his hands under his friend. He would carry him to the horse.

"I hate to move you, Legolas, but you need to get you to Rivendell." He apologized

" I am perfectly able… to be moved, I may not be… 'fine' but I am more than able—"

"More than able… Legolas I bet that you cannot even walk" Aragorn said confronting the elf to his face.

"You just made this a bet…, of course I can watch… me!" Legolas said his eyes narrowing in anger at being an invalid. Aragorn gave a frustrated sigh, running a hand threw his hair. _Way to go Aragorn, you just made sure that Legolas would attempt to walk, you and your big mouth always saying the wrong things. _

"So if this is a bet, how—"Legolas broke off in the middle of his sentence paling a few shades and bringing up his left hand to clutch at his right arm in pain.

"That's it, we are not testing you to see if you can walk." Aragorn said fear making his decision. "Or at least not without help" he finished rather weakly when he was given a death glare from the elf. It was a scary glare, even when the elf was in pain. Legolas allowed himself a smirk. After a minute his pain having died down Legolas raised himself up onto his elbows, getting ready to rise. Aragorn was onto him fast than the eye could see.

"Oh no, you don't, Legolas!" Aragorn said rather forcibly. Legolas opened his mouth saying.

"Estel, I can sit up on my own, …I could even walk on my own …if an over protective person was willing of letting… me do it" Legolas said softly, and not very convincing Aragorn decide that the elf was incapable of making an intelligent choice and that he should start making wise decisions for him. Legolas began to protest when Aragorn swooped down and grabbed the elf by his arms pulling Legolas up to his feet, but abruptly stopped when the dizziness and the nausea came back. Legolas bit his lower lip, gripping Aragorn's arms in a death hold so that he would not fall flat on his face and embarrass himself more than he already had.

"Easy, Legolas" Aragorn whispered to his friend; tightening his grip on Legolas making sure the elf would not fall. He waited patiently for Legolas to regain his balance, and when the elf did, Aragorn pulled the elf's arm over his head, wrapping his other arms around the slim elf's waist. By time they got to the horse Legolas was breathing heavily, his face starkly pale. What strength he had regained for the rest was taken from him and to the human's immense worry Legolas did not even protest when Aragorn helped him up onto the horse, as the elf usually did. Aragorn was about to pull himself up behind when he realized that he had forgotten the herb pouch. Placing one hand on the elf's knee Aragorn spoke slowly and clearly to the elf, as Legolas looked slightly dazed.

"Legolas, I forgot the herb kit, do you think that you can stay sitting by yourself for a second! Legolas" he asked again when he elf did not reply. Legolas started suddenly a second later gave him a sheepish smile

"I blanked out for a second what did you say?" This did not reassure the human however as the words where slightly slurred together

"Do you think that you can stay sitting by yourself for a minute"

"Of course, Estel, I am an elf …and elves have superior balance." Glancing back at the elf Aragorn rushed back to the now dead fire and began to gather up the herbs he had been using, stuffing them into his herb bag. Hastening back to Legolas he was terrified to see that the elf was swaying dangerously upon the horses back, as if being buffeted by a strong wind. His face was at least a couple of shades paler than it had been with the effort of staying up right. Reaching him Aragorn grabbed hold of his shoulders steadying him.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn said, in deep concern for his friend.

"Yes" Legolas replied through gritted teeth, trying desperately no to pass out. Keeping a good hold on the elf Aragorn pulled himself up behind him. After making sure that Legolas was comfortable, and that he had a good hold on the elf, he wheeling the horse around and headed for Rivendell as fast as the horse would take them.

Legolas let out a faint groan against his wishes but the fast motion of the horse was NOT helping anything at all. All his symptoms were made worse by it in fact; all that Legolas wanted to do was sleep but as it turned out he blacked out form the pain before he could.

At the sound of the groan Aragorn tried to get a good look at the elf's face. When the elf feel limply forward against his arm, Aragorn felt his heart stop in terror for his friend, for all he knew the poison had finally defeated the elf. Reaching forward a hand he felt for a plus….

** Opps was that a cliff hanger I do believe it is. Tell me what you guys think, and also if it is a very good cliff hanger or not because that was my first attempt at one. I won't take offensive if it's not. I cannot thanks those who reviewed enough! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/****n ****Thanks to you who have reviewed! I appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. **

Chapter Five: Ready or not Rivendell here they come

Lord Elrond of Imladris walked through the gardens of Rivendell, in the middle of the night. He had tried to sleep but had been unable to. Something was disturbing him, _most likely Aragorn and Legolas. Those two cannot take a __single__ step without finding trouble. Then it always turns into one of them getting hurt. I have gotten a remarkable more practice in healing the last few years than I ever have before. _Elrond realized, for there was a hardy a time when his healing services were not needed with both Aragorn and Legolas close by.

_Ah well, Might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while I can. _He thought, fingering an especially beautiful flower. With all of his sons away at the moment he figured he had better take advantage of it. Aragorn had planned to meet Legolas and then travel back together. The two of them were expected to arrive sometime tomorrow or the day after, if everything according to the plan. Elladan and Elrohir making a deliver for him in one of the human villages father north.

When all four of them were together again it would be quite an adventure. Elladan and Elrohir had played a rather good prank on Aragorn and Legolas and the two friends were bound to get back at the twins. Elrond chuckled to himself as he remembered Aragorn and Legolas faces. It had been priceless.

Laughing quietly to himself Elrond continued his walk, trying to shake off the bad feeling with happy memoirs.

In the distance he heard the sound of two horses' pounding hoofs; _those riders are in quite a hurry, in the middle of the night. What in middle-Earth is that elf thinking? Or man. _Elrond realized. For the sounds of the one horse hooves were to loud to be carry such a light weight as an elf's the other horse did not appear to be bearing much weight, if at all. Fear entered his heart when he put two and two together. Aragorn and Legolas would be the only ones to travel like that. _Great, here we go again! _He thought sarcastically. Breaking into a run he headed for the gates.

Aragorn and the horses raced through the front gates and skidded to a stop spraying pebbles and dirt everywhere. Legolas was much worse than before. He subconsciously clutched Legolas closer, remembering the horrify moment when Legolas had pass out. That had terrified Aragorn. The human knew that he needed to get help for Legolas immediately.

"ADA!" Aragorn shouted at the top of his lungs, shattering the still night. He looked expectantly to the front doors for the first signs of someone.

"Ion-nín, there is no point in yelling, I can hear you fine form here! Now tell me what happened" Surprised Aragorn looked to his left and found that Elrond stood there, not wasting time for he plunged into an expiation.

"Its Legolas'

"Yes, that is quite obvious," Elrond told his son impatiently wanting him to get to the more important part, under his breath he added "who else you would be carrying back half dead."

"There is a wound on his right arm and Ada it's poisoned!" Aragorn said worriedly as he passed the unconscious elf down to his father's waiting arms. Elrond paled slightly on hearing the new turn of events.

"What are his symptoms?" Elrond demanded, trying to get a good look at his patients face, the skin was a sickly white, and he could feel the heat that was radiating off of the younger elf, turning he hurried away towards door, Aragorn jumped off his horse and followed his father. The stable hands would see to the horses in the morning.

"His right arm pains him and he suffered nausea. He is running a high fever and the skin around the wound is black and there is a fluid that was leaking out." Aragorn finished panting slightly as he ran behind his father. Elrond swiftly kicked open the door into Legolas room and brought the ill elf over to the bed and gently laid him down.

"How long ago was he wounded" Elrond asked, placing the back of his hand on Legolas forehead.

"I know not, somewhere in between Govad-dôr and Mirkwood." Aragorn replied as he took his friends boots off throwing them carelessly over his shoulder. Elrond sighed wishing he had more information to go on. Aragorn, seeing the look of concentration on his father's face took a step back and let Elrond do his work. He watched his father work his worry increasing along with the frown that grew on Elrond's face. After what seemed an hour to Aragorn but was really only about ten minutes, the older elf straitened. Turning to the human he conveyed,

"I fear that I have not encountered this poison before, ion-nín, I wish to take a blood sample so that I can work on the antidote. While I gather the necessary supplies, see if you can make Legolas more comfortable." Finishing with his instructions Elrond swept from the room.

Sighing, Aragorn walked over to the bed. As he brushed a stand of lose hair off of Legolas sweaty face thinking sadly of all the other times he had done that exact same thing. Shaking his head dejectedly he moved to the chest of draws that contained some of Legolas clothing form other visits. Aragorn than began the difficult process of changing an unresponsive person clothes. He was becoming quite good at it, fortunately or maybe unfortunately. Finishing, he sat on the side of the bed gazing at his best friend's face, hoping to find some sort of sign that meant that he was waking. He always felt much better about things is Legolas was awake.

"Legolas, mellon-nín, if you can hear me, we are in Rivendell, now you are going to be just fine. Ada WILL heal you." Aragorn said softly. Reaching forward once again he smoothed back the golden hair that had once again fallen into the elf face. He frowned at how hot the skin had become since last time he checked it. As he tenderly picked up Legolas uninjured hand clutching it in-between his own, he feared for the elf's life.

Silently the door opened behind Aragorn and Elrond walked through his arms full of the necessary supplies.

"Is he still unconscious," Elrond asked, as he began to put herbs and such on the bedside table.

"Yes,"

"Very well. I would appreciate it if you would have a grip on Legolas as his arm seems rather tender at the moment while I take the blood sample. " Nodding Aragorn got to his feet and placed his hand onto the appropriate places. Legolas did indeed begin to fight when he felt the sharp objects touching his arm. However, his struggles were weak and easily stopped. As soon as he was done, Elrond turned to leave so he could start work on the antidote; turning back he faced Aragorn and asked,

"Estel will you prepare a tea for the fever, and add some pain killing herbs for Legolas is sure to be in pain when he awakens? Oh and just to be safe some for the nausea. Come to get me if Legolas wakes" Elrond ordered knowing he could trust his son to fulfill his orders.

Aragorn did as his father asked; lifting Legolas head high enough to drink it without chocking. It took a while but he managed to get the elf to drink the whole thing with only spilling a little. Sitting back down Aragorn prepared himself for a long night.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Elrond made his way back down the hall to Legolas room. After spending a long night working on the antidote, he needed to clear his brain and stretch his muscles, so he decided the best thing to do was to check on the young elf. He also needed to see how the poison was progressing and if there was any changes in the symptoms. Elrond opened the door softly in case Aragorn was sleeping. The human had to be exhausted from the events of the last few days. Closing the door softly he behind him he tuned to find both the elf and man sleeping. Smiling at the odd position his son had found to sleep in, Elrond moved over to the bed to check on the elf. This smile faded to a frown, however, as he bent over Legolas. He was still as pale as before, brushing back the blonde hair Elrond's frown deepened; the fever had risen. Using a wet cloth he began to wipe Legolas sweaty face, He was rewarded with a small groan as Legolas shifted his head feebly towards him.

"shh penneth, it's alright," Elrond comforted, once again running the cool cloth over the elf's hot face. He sighed when Legolas once again let out a small whimper. However, he was surprised when the elf's eye lids fluttered almost imperceptibly. Bending over him he spoke in a soothing tone to the elf.

"Legolas, I need you to wake up, come on, open your eyes" As he spoke he reassuring stroked Legolas check, letting him know that there was someone there who cared. His action and words were rewarded when Legolas's fever bright eyes opened. To Elrond's worry however Legolas swiftly reclosed them.

"Open your eyes Legolas," Elrond commanded gently taking the elf's hand in his own and squeezing it. Legolas only responded with a small shake of his head. "Can you tell me why not?" the elf lord asked seeking to help the ailing elf. Legolas slowly made an attempt to tell Elrond how he felt.

"I don't… feel so…" but that was as far as he got before clamping a hand over his mouth and rolling onto his side. Elrond instantly know what was going to happen and at the same time remembered what Aragorn had told him about Legolas symptoms. Elrond set an empty basin in front of Legolas, then grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and held him over it. Just in time too as Legolas could not longer hold the contents of his stomach in, which Elrond was sure wasn't that much.

Aragorn was exhausted. Therefore he was not surprised when he began to nod off while watching over Legolas, and despite his best efforts he succumbed to sleep eventually. When Aragorn did at last wake, it was to the very unpleasant sound of someone vomiting. Aragorn's eyes instantly flashed opened and he looked to the bed and saw Elrond supporting Legolas, as he retched into a basin. Leaping to his feet Aragorn raced to the elf's side.

Taking a set next to Elrond he laid his hand on Legolas back and began rubbing small circles talking to the elf trying to offer some form of comfort. Elrond looked up at the sound of his son's voice glad to see his son. It would give great comfort to Legolas he was sure. Elrond sighed, glancing back down at the young elf. He hoped that this would stop soon. To his immense relief Legolas body did begin to slow and stop finally. But not before leaving the prince completely exhausted.

"Legolas," Elrond questioned needing to know a few things about how he was feeling, also it would help relive his own worry. In response Legolas crystal blue eyes flickered opened slightly before they once again closed. They did not reopen.

"Legolas, I need you to open your eyes." Elrond prodded. Once again Legolas opened his eyes his time turning his head to face Aragorn, whom gave Legolas a reassuring smile.

"I wish…to sit…up" Legolas said. His voice was weak and hardly more than a whisper.

"I don't think that you are in any condition to be sitting up, mellon-nín" Aragorn replied, glancing at his father to see which boy he would side with.

"Go ahead. We would have needed to sit him up anyway. I have a tea that may help and it will be easiest if he is sitting" Elrond replied moving around to the table. Legolas shoot Aragorn a 'I told you so' look before attempting to use his arms to push himself up. He gasped with sudden pain, quickly taking the weight off his right arm. Aragorn caught the elf gently before he could hit the bed. Then he carefully pulled Legolas up so that he was now resting against the pillows.

"Are you alright, Legolas" he asked concerned about the elf's heavy breathing, his face was almost the exact same color as the white sheets.

"Im fine" Legolas replied his voice slurring slightly. Aragorn glanced hurriedly at his father, glad to see him walking over with a steaming cup of team.

"Shh, just rest Legolas." Taking the wet cloth that was nearby, Aragorn placed it in the water before proceeding to wipe at his friends hot face. He hoped that he would be able to relive at least some of Legolas discomfort.

"Drink, Legolas" Elrond stated sitting next to Aragorn on the bed. Legolas feebly reached a hand forward to take the cup however Elrond simply brought the cup up, tilting it against the elf's lips so that he could drink it without too much trouble. Legolas glared slightly at Elrond but drank the tea anyway.

"Now Legolas I want you to sleep" Elrond instructed putting the cup on the bed side table.

"But…"

"Sleep…" Aragorn told his friend, pulling him back down so that he was lying flat again.

"I…don't…need," As all Legolas managed before he was asleep again.

Elrond and Aragorn stood there silently just watching the poisoned elf sleep. Aragorn was the first to break the silence.

"Go work on the antidote. I will watch over Legolas." Aragorn spoke to his father knowing that time was of the essence for Legolas. Elrond smiled at his son, he knew that the human would watch over Legolas. That was not the problem. The real problem came in getting him to rest while the elf was injured.

"I will work as quickly as possible. I will be back later to check on Legolas." Elrond said softly, He never noticed as Aragorn begin to mouth along with him. "Come back to get me if Legolas awakens or anything changes." The elf lord then quickly left the area. Aragorn shook his head at his father's choice of words. _One would think that after years of using those exact words every time someone was hurt that ada would come up with something a bit more interesting. _

**Elvish Translation**

**Mellon-nin: my friend**

**Ion-nin: my son **

**Hmm. What is going to happen now. Tell me what you think will! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! I know that this is an earlier than usually update but I felt like it. So here you go, Enjoy the Chapter. **

Chapter Six: The twins join the fun!

The sun was high in the sky the next day, it filled the room that Aragorn sat, slumped in a soft chair next to the bed. In one hand he held a cloth that must have been used to wipe the sweat off the elf, in the other hand he held Legolas own hand. The elf had not awakened since the last time the Elrond had checked on them. The human, being exhausted, had given to sleep about an hour ago despite his best efforts. Behind the human the door opened and two identical elves walked through the door.

"Do we 'wake him up'" The fist elf asked and small smirk growing over his face. Through to those who knew the twins best could tell that it was only an act.

"My dear brother, we would certainly hate to ruin our reputation so yes, we do" The other elf replied, then both elves leaned down and as one shouted

"ORCS" Aragorn jumped strait up from the chair reaching for his sword which wasn't there.

"ELLADAN AND ELROHIR!" He yelled at the top of his lungs than clasped in the chair. "Don't do that again or I will kill you! I swear I will" Aragorn did not find it as amusing as the twins did who were laughing. Aragorn could tell however that is was for the most part a fake laugh. "Quite or you'll wake Legolas!" Aragorn reprimanded the two, smiling in spite of himself.

"Oh, you're telling us to be quite you're the one going around yelling." Elladan said huffily.

"Not fair!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Yes it is but" Elladan continued said than his voice and demeanor change to all business. "How is Legolas, the truth?"

"Indeed, we got home and all that ada told us was that you two had had another one of your mishaps and that Legolas was hurt. Estel, it was your turn to get injured!" Elrohir scolded before finishing. "In fact we didn't even give us a chance to change and get freshened up." The twines pulled up two plush chairs so that they were sitting next to the bed and looked expectantly at Aragorn. Once they were comfortable Aragorn began his tell.

"Last night he was awake and coherent," Aragorn finished

"That's a good sign, right" Elrohir questioned

"and why… on earth…would you…care for…my wellbeing!" came Legolas soft voice, tried and weak filled.

"Legolas!" All three brothers cried at once jumping to their feet and crowding around the bed. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything! I hope we did not wake you!" the twin and human asked sending several questions at once to the poor elf.

"stop,…please." Legolas said bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. He had a pounding headache and all the voices and confusion were just making it worse. Legolas was astounded at how weak he had become, he could barely lift his hand from the bed to his face. The brothers looked guilty at each other before letting Aragorn take control, with a silent nod to this brothers Elladan walked out the door to go get his father.

"Legolas, how do you feel?" Aragorn asked removing Legolas hand from the elfs eyes and taking it in his own.

"Fine" Legolas was too miserable to come up with anything else.

"Legolas!" Aragorn said in exasperation, squeezing the elf hand

"Does it… matter all… that much" Legolas asked weakly squeezing back.

"Of course it does!" Aragorn was worried Legolas had returned the squeeze but it had lacked strength.

"Well…basically I…feel just…like the all other…times I have…been poisoned." Legolas said, in between breaths.

"Shhh, then" Aragorn said for he feared how much strength was being sapped form the elf, with all the talking. They still needed to know, but it could wait until his father got there.

"You are…the one…asking… the questions." Legolas replied his words even softer than before. His face was a pasty white color, and all in all did not look well.

"Be quite Legolas, it is not worth the effort mellon-nín." Aragorn quickly hushed the elf.

"He is right, Legolas." Elrohir said joining in the conversation. "you need to save your strength for fighting the poison rather than talking with us." Elrohir was also worried about the young elf. He had seen Legolas like this before but it made his heart beat faster in fear in each time. They sat in silence for the next few moments waiting for Elladan and Elrond to return. Legolas lay there with his eyes closed feeling weaker than he had in a long while.

Aragorn looked worriedly at his brother. Legolas hardly ever listened to them. Elrohir returned the look. Frowning Aragorn brought a hand up to Legolas forehead, quickly redrawing his hand. The skin was much hotter to the touch then it had been.

Legolas let his burning eye's drift open as he felt the cold touch of skin on his face. Gazing over at his friends he gives them a reassuring smile trying to ease their worry. Neither Aragorn of Elrohir returned it. Aragorn bent over picking up the cloth that he had dropped before. He then swiftly soaked it in the cold water. The human than proceeded to run it across Legolas smooth skin wiping off the sweat and hopefully cool the elf down. Legolas closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan of relief at the feeling of it.

The door opened and Elrond walked in, followed by Elladan.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked laying a hand on Legolas uninjured arm.

"Fine… I guess" Legolas said through clenched teeth. His arm was aching worse than ever. Elrond frowned Legolas was most assuredly not fine. He could see without having to touch the elf that Legolas fever had risen. The bright pink spots on his cheeks gave it all away. Sighing he placed the back of his hand on the ill elf's brow. His frowned deepened even more.

Legolas suddenly felt the pain swell, expanding into all his nerves. He is body was unable to handle the sudden shock to his system, and he cried out.

"Legolas, mellon-nín are you well." Aragorn said grasping the elf's hand tightly knowing that the question was a foolish one. Legolas, in answer, let out a gasp of pain and rolled over onto his side, curling into himself as he clutched at his arm. The pain was unbearable.

"LEGOLAS" Everyone shouted at the same time. Jumping to their feet Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn grabbed hold of the ill elf. Elrond rushed over to the table of herbs. He would find something to help with the pain.

Legolas was in severe pain; he could feel gently hands grabbing him trying to uncurl his body, to help him. Darkness was coming for him, he could tell. After what seemed to be hours the pain began to recede, and his whole body went limp once again. However the darkness did not began to fade, Legolas was unsure of how much longer he could stay conscious.

"Legolas, are you awake?" he distantly heard but he had not the strength to reply.

"Quite, Aragorn, he has passed out again." _No, I haven't _Legolas thought as he gave into the peaceful darkness, in fact welcoming it for it was pain free.

Aragorn watch worriedly as his father continued to examine the unconscious elf trying to find out how much Legolas had deteriorated. Elrond striated, staring down at the elf that he considered a son brushing back the damp hair of his sweaty forehead. Then walked over to the herb table, a small frown upon his face, Aragorn seeing this walked over to him, the twins following him.

"Ada, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked as he watched his father began to prepare the herbs Legolas would need.

Elrond turned around to face his sons, holding a cup of tea. His face held immense sorrow and pain for he hated delivering the news to his sons. Before telling his bad news to his sons, though, he needed to take care of Legolas. With his sons trailing behind him, Elrond sat on the bed and lifted Legolas slowly up so he could force feed the tea to the elf. After he finished Elrond turned to face his sons once again.

"Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel, go prepare a bucket full of ice-cold water, towels, and some athelas. Then come back here. We must get that fever down, or I am not sure how long Legolas can survive." Elrond stated in all seriousness.

**You guys could review now! I really love them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

Chapter Seven: Is that it?

Aragorn and the twins stared at their father in horror, not believing his words. _He does not mean it! _Aragorn thought in shock

"GO" Elrond admonished. His sons scattered, each heading in their own direction. Walking back to the over the bed Elrond bent over Legolas, beginning to undo the laces on his nightshirt.

"Legolas, you must fight this! I know you can." Elrond spoke to the unconscious elf hoping that Legolas could somehow hear him. "You have great things left to do! Besides what would my sons do without you? Legolas, you have saved their lives many, many times. And I know they would do the same for you. You have some of the greatest friend you could hope for, you know. Legolas you have them very worried." At this point the door banged opened behind him and Elladan walked through balancing a pile of towels in his arms.

"Do you really think that Legolas is in that dangerous of circumstances" Elladan asked, seating the towels down on the bedside table before reaching over to help his father undress Legolas. At his son's question, Elrond raised his eyebrows in disbelieve.

"Legolas has been poisoned, Dan."

"No, not from the poison from the fever" Elladan clarified. Elrohir walked into the room carrying a large basin cold of water, setting it down on the bed side table as well, he looked to his father for the answer to his brother's question.

"Well, the fever is the poison, (in a manner of speaking) so if we can lower the fever the better chance Legolas has of surviving the poison."

"Then we must get it down" Aragorn broke into the conversation, he had a determined glint in his eyes that they all knew well. The human walked over to his father, handing him the bag of herbs that Elrond had requested. Taking the herbs Elrond began to crush them into a fine powder before adding them to the water.

"I am going back to go to work on the antidote. Get me if anything at all happens. For the moment however, I believe you know what to do, Valar knows you've done it enough times. I will be in my work room, if you should need me." Elrond related before sweeping out of the door. The brothers look at each other.

"Let's get started. The sooner Legolas get better the sooner me and Dan can have some fun instead of sitting around your bed sides for hours on end!" Elrohir said, giving Aragorn a pointed look. Aragorn merely rolled his eyes at both of this brothers.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Legolas awakened next to a rather disconnected feeling. He could feel people moving around him, touching him. He could hear them as well. But he could not command his body to move, or feel anything for that matter. It was a strange feeling.

"Worry not, Estel Legolas will pull through, always has, always will" Came Elladan's voice, or at least Legolas thought it was Elladan could have very well been Elrohir.

" I know, but what if he doesn't, what if." Aragorn started to asked however Elrohir's (or Elladan's) voice broke into the conversation,.

"No what ifs little bro. Legolas will be just fine."

_Dan and Ro are trying to convince Estel of something, _Legolas sluggish brain comprehended. _What is that something? Something to do with me, or at least my name was said. Maybe I was hurt, that could be it. I. _Legolas listen to the sudden sound of dripping water. _Was it raining? I don't remember it raining. _Legolas thought, as the water suddenly was splashed across his hot face. _Am I outside? _He wondered naively, however the splash of cold water did the trick.

It brought the elf's mind back into full reality, including the pain that slammed into his body at full force. Legolas felt himself begin to convulse as the pain got worse and worse, there was not an inch of Legolas body that did not throb with pain. Legolas lost all sense of time as he fought the pain, trying to gain the upper hand, but the pain was winning. The unspeakable pain was the most terrible in his arm and chest. Each breath just doubled the pain. So he simply attempted stopped doing it.

Aragorn sat next to his friend helping the twins keep Legolas cool with towels and water. It had been hours since Elrond had stated the terrifying statement that this friend might die. Both of his brothers were still trying to convince him that everything would be just fine. He knew that things would most likely end up just fine but the antidote had not been found yet, and tell it was he was not going to rest, all he would do was take care of Legolas. Aragorn once again dipped the cloth he was holding into the water. Using it, he wiped the sweat off of the Legolas's extremely pale face, however he did not expect the reaction he got. Legolas had been completely unresponsive to their administration until then. Legolas suddenly began to writhing around on the bed as if trying to escape the pain, that they were all sure he was in.

"Legolas, mellon-nín!" he cried out in surprise. Elladan and Elrohir looked up at his yell, to see Legolas beginning to thrash around, gasping for breath.

"Estel, what happened?" Elladan exclaimed in horror dropping the towel he was rewetting and running over to help the human.

"I don't know!" Aragorn replied in just as much panic. He reached over and grabbed Legolas left arm trying to hold him still. The twins following this example also grabbing hold of him.

"Someone should go get Ada" Elladan called

"I'll go!" Elrohir replied. Making sure that the other two had a good hold on the elf, he let go and ran from the room.

Legolas could now feel his friends comforting arms about him, holding him down. He heard the door slam shut, and someone calling for him, Legolas, to be still, something about hurting himself worse. But he could not stop, the pain was all consuming. Not breathing was getting more and more difficult, as his body demanded oxygen. _Why would the pain not stop, I just want to go back to pain free place, away from everything, even death would be better than this. _And Legolas was getting very close to that, as he was still attempting not to breath and this time it was working. The poison was shutting down his body. There was no more air to draw into his lungs for they had stopped working and soon his heart would as well, Legolas knew that unless he could get in control of his breathing he would die, but yet _that was what I want, isn't it._ Legolas did not have the strength left to fight the pain that breathing would cause, that was until he heard his friends voices begging for him to fight. _I will fight for them_ He decided and let their voices and encouragement wash over him.

"Breath! Legolas come on, just one breath at a time." That was Aragorn, one of the greatest friends an elf or man for that matter could ask for.

"I swear Legolas Thranduilion, that if you die I will kill you!" This voice was ones of the twins but he was too out of it to really tell at the moment.

"Legolas, listen to me. You must get your breathing under control." And that calm voice could be none others than Lord Elrond's. Theses voices gave Legolas the strength he needed to take on breath, than another, than another, no matter how much it hurt.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

A few minutes before the scene in Legolas room, Elrond had felt shouting for joy and doing a jig to go along, however that would not be a very lord like thing to do so he had refrained himself. But he had finally managed to come up with the antidote, the one ingredient that he needed all along was, rhosg, and that was the one herb he managed to forget he had. _And people call me brilliant!_ He headed for the door holding the precious medicine in his right hand, however before he could pull the door opened, Elrohir burst through it. One look at the panicked look on his son's face was all he needed,

"Ada," Elrohir gasped

"No need to explain, Elrohir." With that Elrond brushed past him and out the door and began to run down the corridor.

"Running like this will be the death of me" Elrohir muttered as he turned and ran after his father. Catching up to his father, they burst through Legolas door. To their alarm Elrond saw that Legolas had been sat up in bed, and Aragorn was trying to hold him upright as he writhed in his arms, however while alarming in its self the worst part was that Legolas could not breathe. The ill elf almost looked like he was trying not to breath, holding his breath in for longer then was good. _No, Legolas would not do that_ The elf lord thought in incredulity. Elrond pushed aside Elladan and sat on the bed, handing the bottle to Aragorn he lifting Legolas head of Aragorn's shoulder he brought is hand back he slapped the prince hard across the face, trying to bring the young elf back to reality.

"Come on, breath." Elrond muttered, slapping him again. The rest of the occupants in the room began to also call encouragement to the elf, though they thought he could not hear them. It gave them comforting thinking that they were doing at least a little bit to help their friend. Then out of the blue, Legolas gave a huge gasping breath and began to breathe hard taking in huge gasps of air. To their surprise Legolas allowed a small whimper to escape him, in-between his breathes.

Aragorn looked to his father, asking silently if he could take Legolas. Shifting his grip on the elf, Elrond handed Legolas over, then quickly walked over to the table full of herbs. Legolas's, who was still gasping for breath, blue eyes flickered open before shutting again.

"ADA, he's awake,!" Aragorn shouted in surprise, having seen them open, "Legolas, mellon-nin, open your eyes, we are here for you!" he called as Elrond and the twines rushed over,

"Legolas?" Elrond asked wondering if what the human said really was true. Legolas eyes flickered open again, he was still gasping but they could tell that Legolas at least trying to take calmer breathes. He gave a pained groan, coughing slightly when it caught in the back of this throat.

Aragorn brushed back the golden hair, pushing Legolas head against his shoulder. Before beginning to stroke Legolas forehead trying to calm him down, "Shhhh, it ok, just…just concentrate on breathing", Aragorn cued into Legolas ear. Legolas finally began to head the healer's instructions and his breathing slowed.

"What…happened? Legolas asked, his voice (which was barely above a whisper) was raspy and hoarse sounding, he tugged his left hand free of Elrohir's grasp and weakly brought it up to his aching chest.

"hush, don't talk, not just yet," Aragorn replied, simply holding Legolas until the elf's breathing had returned almost too normal. That had been way to close for comfort.

"Here, Legolas take this" Elrond said holding a spoonful of medicine in front of the elf's face. Legolas obediently opened, and swallowing the mouthful. Legolas did not protest once. Exchanging worried looks the twins, Aragorn, and his father each felt their worry mount just a little bit more.

Legolas could sense their worry but could do nothing to relive it. As it was he was using all his will power to keep from passing out at the pain consuming his body. His mind was beginning to drift away again, he could hear Aragorn, El, and Elrond talking excitedly about something, but he was too tired to care about it right now all he really wanted was sleep. He never noticed when he did drift off.

"Is that the antidote?" Aragorn asked excitedly, after his father was done feeding Legolas the medicine.

"Aye, ion-nins it is." Elrond replied smiling at the reaction of his sons. Elladan and Elrohir jumped up and began to whoop for joy, Aragorn would have done the same expect for the fact that he was the one holding Legolas up right.

"Did you hear that Legolas" He exclaimed instead "ada, found the antidote" He said in an almost sing song voice. When Legolas did not reply he bent down to get a closer look at his friends face. His eyes were closed; heat still radiated off his skin, and his face was still that deathly pale color.

"I think he passed out again," Aragorn said his look turning from one of joy to one of concern and worry.

"Sleep is good for him," Elrond said motioning for his twin sons to be quieter, and to come over. Aragorn slipped out from under Legolas while Elladan held the thin elf up, then the four members of the family proceeded to make Legolas as comfortable as they could. Before sitting down to discuss the elf's progress and what still needed to be done.

"So how do we know if the antidote worked" Elrohir asked, knowing that while it was impossible for his father to make a mistake while working, it could happen.

"My guess would be when the fever begins to lower, once that happened we can say for sure that the antidote is doing its work."

"What happens if the fever does not lower" Aragorn hesitantly asked, not sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, Aragorn, the fever has risen about as high as it will, I think. It may go up a few notches but we will only worry if it gets much higher than what it is right now. If that happens Legolas will mostly likely die."

"However that will not happened, right Ada" Elladan said, quick to discourage anything that meant his friend might die.

"I am positive that it will not." Elrond said, very confident in his abilities. A low moan form the bed brought their attention back to the wounded elf. Aragorn sighed reaching over to wipe his friends face and chest. They would help the elf lower his fever using external means.

**So…Legolas is 'apparently' going to live. Does that make everyone happy? **

***falls to my knees* I am begging you for reviews! **

**Review Response:**

**Robinsmum: Don't send the orcs after me! I have been unable to find a willing elf to be my bodyguard yet. After I do, you can send all the orcs you would like! :) I love reading your reviews 3. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any mistakes…**

Chapter Eight: Will it Work?

It was nearing the end of another trying day. Elrond and his sons had worked feverishly all through the day to lower Legolas fever, but it refused to leave the elf. Legolas simply lay on the bed, his body occasionally shivering as if he was very cold.

The elf was dying and they all knew it. The antidote had not worked, they were positive. Elrond was getting ready to make his way back to the work room to see what had gone wrong. He knew that if the antidote was indeed wrong then he would have to rush to work on the new one. They were all terrified that the last time they had seen Legolas awake was in great pain, for he had not awaken since the last incident. Elrond frowned at the bottle he held in his hand, the supposed antidote. The elf lord had continued to give Legolas a dosage of it every few hours but nothing had helped the ailing elf.

Aragorn stood over his friend wiping the sweat off his forehead and face. _Legolas has to survive! He just has too. What would I do without him, Legolas has always been there for me, and in fact I cannot image my life without him._ Once again he removed the wet cloth off the elf's forehead and placed the back of his hand against the hot forehead. He felt his heart beginning to race; _Legolas is not as hot as he was. _To be sure he moved his hand to Legolas cheek and come up with the same conclusion. He fever was still higher than was safe, but that it had lowered was a good sign.

"Ada, His fever has lowered," Aragorn shouted, not caring that his voice was way too loud. _All that matters is that Legolas's fever is down. _Elrond turned at his son shout, as did the twins. As one they all rushed over to the Mirkwood prince to see for themselves if it was true or not. Moving aside Aragorn made room for them to come closer. Resting the back of his hand on the Legolas forehead, Elrond closed his eyes in relief when it found that what Aragorn had said to be true.

"You are right ion-nin" he said softly turning to face his sons he was unable, not that he wanted too, to hind the huge smile that was on his face "He will live." His sons seeing his smile and hearing his words began to celebrate (rather loudly) in the background. Their friend would live everything was going to be alright. Not that they had ever had doubted their father.

"Keep it down, boys. Legolas needs as much sleep as possible" Elrond reprimanded. They immediately lowered the level of noise

HEREWEGOAGAIN

The next time that Legolas awake, he found himself feeling better than the last time. At least he was not in as much pain. He lay there just listing to the sound going on around him, _it must be night time or people would be busy at work. _He concluded, after a few minutes of silence. His brain was still rather sluggish. Legolas lay there for a little longer before working up the energy to open his eyes. Gazing around the room he found that it was indeed night. All of his friends lay sleeping in various positions, none of which looked very comfortable. _I really don't envy being them tomorrow_ Legolas thought knowing to well the ache and pains that came from sleeping in such positions. Elrond was the only person missing from the picture, and Legolas thought that he must have had enough sense to sleep in his own bed.

Aragorn watched through silted eyes, as Legolas awoke. His first reaction was to jump and hug the elf, and probably would have done so, if he thought he could do it without tripping over his own feet. They were asleep. So he watched and waited, that was until Legolas began to try to push himself up. Fearing that the elf would hurt himself further, Aragorn reached over and touched the elf's uninjured arm, shaking his head in a slight no.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn!" Legolas yelled as load as he could in a whisper. A prince is always considerate of others, but he also didn't know if he could go any louder at the moment. Aragorn laughed softly as he uncurled himself from the chair, and attempted to push the prince down. Legolas really was in no condition yet to be sitting up. Legolas feebly pushed his hands away. His glare clearly said that you have no right to keep me down. Raising himself up with his good arm (as his other one was in a sling) Legolas instantly found himself back down on his back, as the world spun sickening around him.

Aragorn sat on the edge of his chair, waiting anxiously for the elf to reopen his eyes. When he finally did the human breathed a sigh of relief. Placing a hand on Legolas shoulder he squeezed it softly in relief before transferring his hand to Legolas brow. He frowned finding the fever still higher than he would have licked.

"Legolas, you need to rest, you are still recovering and sleep would help a great deal." Aragorn was very relieved that the elf had woken, but he knew that Legolas need sleep more. He did look better though than the last time he was awake, not as pale, or in as much pain.

"No, I don't I have… slept enough!" though in truth he felt exhausted.

"I am a healer and you will do as I say" Aragorn in exuberantly. The wind picked up at the moment, blowing in from the opened window and causing Legolas to shiver slightly. Though he was far from to death he still had a ways of healing left to go before he was back to his normal self.

Aragorn seeing Legolas shiver, grabbed an extra blanket from besides the bed and wrapped it around Legolas, making sure that the elf was warm enough. He hated the fact that the elf was obviously feeling the cold. He was also sleeping with his eyes shut. Scooting closer to Legolas, he absentmindedly begin to brush the golden hair off his face. Picking up the cloth that seemed to permanently needed, he wetted it down before placing on the elf's brow.

"Sleep…" He said in soothing tones. Legolas's body needed sleep and he could not deny it any longer. Soon he was asleep.

HEREWEGOGAGIN

Aragorn and the twines hovered anxiously beside the bedside of their lifelong friend. It had been a day and a half since Legolas had last awoke. But what had them so worried was that Legolas would not awake. No matter what they did. Elrond was confused at his turn of events, but going back over the antidote, he guessed that one of the herbs were the cause of his prolonged sleep. He could only hope that it would wear off soon. Sighing, he glanced over at his sons. All were diligently keeping watch over their ill friend. The fever was finally lowering as it should be. In fact the only thing that really bothered Elrond was the amount of food that they had been able to get in the elf. Legolas needed food if he was to heal but they could not get any into him. Sighing again Elrond decided that they would just have to until Legolas woke, and hope that it was not too long.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

When Legolas finally awoke, he felt better, still weak, and his arm was burning with pain, but a lot better. Opening his heavy eyes, he glanced around the room.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes!" Exclaimed Elladan from Legolas's left.

"aye, he sleep so long I didn't think he would ever wake, for it is almost noon…three days after the last time you woke" Elrohir added, smiling in a mischievous way,

"It is true Mellon-nin, you had us worried when you did not wake for the longest time. Though your fever finally broke, thank the Valar." Aragorn spoke from the right, "Now all you need to do is eat!" Legolas had gone far too long without food. These words efficiently stopped Legolas response to the twin's earlier comments .Upon hearing the man's words, Legolas turned very pale, and instantly declined.

"Legolas, you need to eat." Elladan said worriedly. Legolas needed food to strengthen his body.

"I would love to Elladan, but I don't think is very practical right now" Legolas said sarcastically grounding the words out in-between his teeth. Aragorn walked mutely over to the table and began to mix a tea.

"Aragorn is preparing one of his special teas, and then you will be able to eat." Elrohir exuberantly told the elf.

"I don't trust your brother with herbs anymore" Legolas muttered groaning and curling into a ball, all this talk of tea and such was not helping matters.

"But, you will talk this tea" Elrond said, having come into the room and hearing the last few comments.

"Thank you, Ada" Aragorn spoke, as he walked back to the elf's bed. Setting the cup down, he pulled Legolas up, worried to find that Legolas remained hunched over. "Drink…" Aragorn commanded, worried at the fact that Legolas's nausea was so server to cause him to remain hunched over while sitting. Legolas carefully take the cup of tea in his good hand, but the hand was shaking so bad that he was about to spill it all over himself. Seeing this Aragorn rested his hand under the cup, making sure the elf would not drop it.

Legolas toke a gulp of the awful mixture, not hesitating in showing his displeasure at its taste. But after he was done, he looked better. Definitely not as pale, Elrond, who was sitting next to Legolas on the bed, gently took Legolas chin in his hands, raising the fair face so that Legolas was looking in his eyes.

"Legolas, you need to do as we tell you, and I am telling you that you need to eat, even if you do not feel up to it." Elrond said making sure to get the point across. He waited for Legolas to nod before releasing the elf. Aragorn, who had a hand around the elf prince so that he would not fall over moved out from behind him, and pushed the elf gently back to lie against the sea of pillows, making sure that he was comfortable. He grinned evilly when Legolas swatted at him for hovering, instantly making sure his actions were renewed.

"I will go get you some food," Elrond said, standing, before he left the room, he placed a hand on Legolas knee. "You most to do as my sons tell you! And if you disobey them, I will keep you in bed for a day longer than you would normally need to be in," he said in warning thinking to himself, _Normally? Normally he gets up and out of bed day's before he should. _

"Lord Elrond, you will only be gone for a few minutes, what trouble could I possible get into." Legolas said laughing slightly.

"With you I never know" He replied in all seriousness, before leaving the room.

Back in Legolas room, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, were gathered around sitting on the bed. Talking to Legolas and trying to relief the tension that had built up over the past few days while they waited for Elrond to get back from the kitchens.

"So, Legolas, you have to do whatever I ask you to do" Elrohir jaunted playfully.

"Hmmm, what do we want you to do for us" Elladan added, in a thoughtful tone, accompanied by the grin that only the twins could do

"A promise that he will never again get hurt, and if he breaks that promise to tell us when he are wounded" Aragorn added, giving Legolas 'the Elrond look' as it was called.

"Estel, that it like"

"having an orc

"promise not to hurt you!" The twins said, they were so close together that they could finish each other's sentences.

"Wait one second, are you saying that an orc's words is better than mine" Legolas said a hurt expression flitting across his face, in all truthfulness, it was just an act he knew the twins were jesting with him.

"Yes, when it comes to your health." Elrohir replied. He never caught the pillow that was aimed for his head.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Elrond walked back up the stairs to Legolas room, followed by the maid, who in turn had a tray that contained a mountain of food. As it was past noon and none of them had had lunch yet Elrond had taken the liberty of getting himself and his sons some food as well. Upon nearing the door of the bedroom, both heard the sound of yelling and laughing. Elrond stopped and stood stock still, closing his eyes and mentally counting to ten. Opening his eyes, he pushed open the door, to find (as he expected) three elves and one human having a major pillow fight. Though in all truth it was really only the twins and Aragorn involved in the fight. Legolas sat leaning back against the pillows and watching the other's fight, laughing and egging others one. Elrond was glad to see this, as the elf was in no condition to be involved in a fight.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Estel! What do you think you are doing!" he cried, managing to make the three of them whip around and guilty drop the 'weapons' to the ground. Legolas, who had been laughing already, totally lost it at the innocent expression the three brothers were wearing.

"Stop it Legolas!" Aragorn muttered to the elf out of the corner of his mouth

"It not that funny" Dan and Ro protested at the same time.

"Yes it is" Legolas managed in between giggles, curling into himself, to help with the pain that all this laughing was causing.

"Legolas, stop laughing before you make your pain worse" Elrond commanded, before turning to his sons and

adding. "See what you have done, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Well shame on them!" Legolas echoed from the bed clutching his arm to his body.

"What, no shame!" Aragorn cried, "For it was not our fault," then pointing his finger to Legolas accused "You,  
throw the first pillow!"

"True… true." Legolas chortled.

"Even if he did start it, you should have enough sense not to have retaliate…" Elrond continued his lecture to his  
sons but, none of them were really listing. They had it memorized! What was the point in listing? What happened in steed was a jabbing of elbows back and forth seeing who could get the most in before Elrond noticed. Elrond, about half-way through, noticed these movements. Glaring at his sons, he opened his mouth, closed in again, then, throwing his hands in the air, exclaimed

"I give up, you three are impossible" Shaking his head he walked out of the room, but before he went too far he could hear the sounds of hysterical laughter.

**Poor Elrond, having to deal with all four of them. *Sigh*, guys the next chapter is the last chapter. WOW, time has flown since I started posting this…. Any way I would love to hear from all of you! **

**Review Responses **

**Ninfea di Luna: **Thanks for the review. So glad that you have started the story! I hope this update was soon enough :)

**Kelliiyy: **I couldn't do it, I just couldn't kill off Legolas. I would be too depressed. I appreciate that you review!

**robinsmum: **Ha ha, I guess the orcs will have to stay in the attic a little bit longer. Thanks so much for your review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/****n ****I just want to say thanks to all those who have read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. A really big thanks to those who reviewed, I loved every one of them. I hope that everyone will tell me what they thought of the ending and of the whole story. And to those who added my story to their favorites. I am SO honored. Enough of my rambling read on….**

Chapter Nine: And what are you doing?

The next few days were a trying experience for all involved. Legolas was simply sick of staying in bed. Elrond, the twins, and Aragorn, had a huge fight on their hands trying to get Legolas to remain so, as the elf was constantly making bids for freedom.

"Why must I stay in bed, I feel fine!" Legolas complained to Elrond, who was examining the elf, making sure that he was recovering at the speed he should be.

"Fine is not fine enough, because your definition of 'fine' means that you have a life-threatening wound." Elrond relayed, placing one of his hands on the elfs chest to keep him from rising

"Fine, I am perfectly healthy, is that fine enough instead of fine.

"STOP using the word Fine," Aragorn exclaimed having a hard time following the conversation. Both elves turned to look at him wearing perplexing expression. "Its confusing" He muttered.

"ok, fine" Legolas said an innocent smirk crossing his face.

"Legolas, you don't want to have to stay in bed any longer then you have to right, because I can make that happen if you say 'fine' one more time." Aragorn threatened half rising form the chair he was sitting in.

"Yea, right Aragorn," Legolas started before Elrond interrupted.

"Sit up, Legolas,"

"like, you, a human could beat up an elf." Legolas said, following Elrond instructions, glaring at Aragorn when the human attempted to help him, as the elf was swaying slightly. As much as he hated to admit it he was not well, though he tried his best to appear so.

"I could beat you any day that I wanted to" Aragorn replied, keeping his hands near, just in case. The two continued their bickering until Elrond decided to put a stop to it,

"Aragorn and Legolas, let us stop this foolishness," Elrond continued bravely, knowing very well that Legolas would not appreciate the next part of his sentence. "Besides Legolas needed rest, he is not well yet." As expected, Legolas protested the last part.

"Elrond, I am fine" Legolas said the last word pointedly as if daring Aragorn to attack him. "And I do not need rest."

"Sure," Aragorn said rolling his eyes at the stubbornness of the elf. Elrond tuned and surveyed the room, glancing at the table piled high with herbs.

"Come Estel, I need you to help me with put back all the herbs we used this time." Elrond said, pointing to the table where all the herbs they had used were.

"What's the point, Legolas will only need them once again," Aragorn said, unhappy to move from his comfortable chair, however Elrond's glare, somehow managed to get him up and going again. "As for you, my young elf, you will stay exactly where you are at," Elrond said turning his glare to Legolas instead. "Oh, and Aragorn, after we are done with that Sirpë wanted to see you for a minute, more or less" Elrond said (Sirpë was known for keeping people longer than excepted) "We will be back in an hour or so," Elrond stated before leaving the room,

"Try and get some sleep, it really would do you wonders" Aragorn said, clapping the elfs shoulder as he past and left the room, gathering the herbs as he left.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Legolas lay on the bed starring up at the ceiling. When Aragorn and Elrond had left, he had had very good attentions of following Elrond's directions, for once. However, he could not sleep no matter how much his body demanded it. He lay tossing and turning for about twenty minutes until he could stand it no longer. What his body and mind really wanted was to be up and walking around. Not laying here trying to sleep, during the middle of the day, it was just not right. Using this line of reasoning, Legolas convinced himself that once he was up and on his feet that he would be just fine. After he had walked around for a little bit, his body would be ready for rest then he would be able to sleep. Aragorn and Elrond would come back and not be any the wiser to what had happened, as he planned to be back in bed by then, and everybody would be perfectly happy!

Deciding to do it, Legolas pushed back the crumpled blankets and sheets, scooting over to the edge of the bed. He firmly grabbed the bedside table with his left hand, as his right arm was still in a sling. Legolas was sure that he would be hit with dizziness once he actually was on his feet. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself up. Legolas gasped involuntary, as the dizziness stuck, much harder than expected. Even while holding on to the bedside table, Legolas felt himself swaying, than he lost his grip on the table and crashed down onto the floor with a thud. Where he remained until the world stopped going around like a merry-go-round. Reopening his eyes, the elf grabbed hold of the bed and pulled himself up. It surprised him how much effort it took for him to accomplish the small act. After managing it, the elf had a choice to make. He could either fall back onto the bed and give this up as a bad job, or he could make it the short distance to the armchair. He chose the chair. To go back to bed would mean to give up, and the prince was not a quitter.

It took him awhile and a couple more spills before he was able to make it to the chair. When he did, he practically fell on top of it, so great was his relief to finally get there. How embarrassing it would have been to have either the twin, Aragorn, of their father to come back and find him on the ground. Legolas knew that for his plan to succeed, he needed to make it back to the bed before any of his friends came back. That was a problem. He was simple exhausted and he had no idea how he was going to make it back. Closing his eyes, Legolas tried to decide how on earth he was going to get out of his mess. This however was a mistake as he soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

HEREWEGOAGAIN

Aragorn walked down the hallway, making his way to Legolas room. After finishing with the herbs and Sirpë he had decided to make his way back to Legolas room as it was not really that safe to leave the elf alone yet, only because the elf would hurt himself worse trying to leave his 'prison' as Legolas likedcalled it. Opening the door, Aragorn stopped short, looking at the bed. Legolas was gone, _oh you stupid elf!_ Aragorn thought, looking around the room until he located the elf, asleep in a chair. Walking over to the elf, he knelt beside him. Placing a hand on the elf's forehead he made sure that the elfs stupid idea had not caused the poison to resurface. This sometimes happened if the person, (a certain blond elf for instance) over exerted themselves too much. Aragorn sighed in relief to hind Legolas skin cool to the touch. Bringing his hand down to rest on the elf's shoulder he gently shook him,

"Legolas, you need to wake up." He said, he wanted to get the elf back where he belonged, but he just picking up the elf and carrying him was out of the question. Unless of course you didn't mind a verbal beating once the elf woke up. The elf groaned a little, shifting positions.

"goawayaragorn" Legolas muffled voice came as he buried deeper into his position in the chair.

"I will, but then it will be Lord Elrond who found out what you did!" Aragorn said. That got through to Legolas as Elrond would likely force the elf to stay in bed a couple days longer for his disobedience. He opened his eyes to find Aragorn silver-gray ones staring back.

"You stupid elf! What were you thinking, you could have seriously have hurt yourself." Aragorn said worry lacing his voice.

"I am fine, Aragorn. I was sick and tired of staying-"

"am, I am sick and tired" Aragorn interrupted "You will be staying in that bed for a couple more days at the least"

"Fine, I _am_ and no, it will be less than a couple of days when I get out of bed."

"Right," Aragorn said rolling his eyes "but for now let's get you _back_ into bed." Aragorn said carefully grabbing hold of his friends shoulder, and pulling him up. Legolas groaned, as once again he began to lose his balance, and would have fallen if it was not for the supportive hands that held him up right.

"How many times do you fall?" Aragorn said in surprise, guessing form the elfs lack of balance that it had to be many times. He looped his arm around the elfs slim waist and pulling Legolas uninjured arm across his own shoulder. Legolas pointedly ignoring the question, instead concentrating on walking with least amount help possible. It only took them a few minutes to reach the bed and once they did, Aragorn slowly lowered the elf back down. He did help him sit back against the headboard before he began to fuss over Legolas. Making sure the young elf was warm enough or comfortable enough.

"Stop it Estel," Legolas finally said unable to take the hovering.

"Once you stop getting hurt" was the reply "we only hover because we care you know" Aragorn added as an afterthought.

"I know," Legolas replied softly suddenly unable to meet Aragorn eyes. "I can never thank you and your family enough for what you have done for me. You have sacrificed so much for me." Aragorn, upon hearing his words and seeing Legolas lower his eyes, took the elf's chin in his hands and pulled Legolas's face upwards so that their eyes meet.

"Legolas let these thoughts leave your mind! What little we sacrifice we sacrifice in joy. You are my best friend that I will ever have. I would do anything for you, mellon-nin. You are my brother, and we help each other you understand." He released the elf's chin, "Besides you have done the same for me."

"Aye," Legolas whispered in a chocked voice, and jumped rather badly when a third voice announced it's owner presence.

"Ah, so I see you actually had some sense for once and stayed in bed!" Elrond said strolling into the room. He had overheard the last part of the conversation, and to raise the elf's sprits decided that he would allow him to go outside. Though it would do no good for Legolas health it would do wonders for the elf's mental state, which in turn would help Legolas heal faster.

"Lord Elrond" Legolas said rather guiltily, but what the elf lord did not know would not hurt him.

"I have decided that if you are careful and do not over exert yourself," Elrond began. Legolas looked at Aragorn excitedly. If Elrond leading where he thought he was leading then he could go outside. Aragorn merely looked dumbfounded; his father was letting a patient out of bed early! "I will allow you one hour out of bed, IF you allow Aragorn and the twins to support you (you are not strength enough to walk by yourself yet), and listen to them if they tell you that you need to come it. Do you understand?" Elrond said in all seriousness, he was letting Legolas out of bed despite the princes need to stay in, and he wanted to make sure his rules were understood.

"Yes, yes, and yes" Legolas replied so excited that he could hardly get the words out. His pride would take some hurt to have to have other support him but…he desperately needed to go outside and be out of this room. Aragorn took a step forward ready to help his friend up, but Elrond beat him to it. Placing his hands underneath on the wood elfs slim shoulders he pulled him up, let the elf rest his light weight against him when the dizziness once again overrode Legolas senses.

"Aragorn, I except you to make sure that he follows my orders, oh and Legolas do not take that arm out of the sling!" He warned as lead the elf to the door, going at a slow pace to accommodate Legolas. "I have work that needs done, if I do not find you back here in one hour…" he trailed off, giving them a threatening look. At this point Aragorn stepped forward to take Legolas from his father. After transferring Legolas they made their way down the stairs. Slowly they went, but as soon as they were far enough away they put their heads together and began to whisper. As Elrond was leaving he caught a few words.

"Ah, but if you don't do what I ask I will tell on you, then the next time you are injured you will won't get out of bed for two weeks, so HA" Aragorn whispered,

"SHHH," Legolas hushed, "he will hear us and find out!"

"Would serve you right"

"You would get in trouble for not telling."

"Why you little" Their voice then became indisguagable. Elrond continued his way to his study, very confused about what the bit of conversation he had heard was about. He sat down at his desk and began to fill out some paper work. Suddenly he heard the sounds of a human screaming. Walking over to the window he saw the twins dragging their brother off (who was doing all he could to get away). They looked to be going in the direction to the lake, Legolas was sitting on the ground resting against the tree and appeared to be laughing at the twins actions. At least he is sitting down Elrond mussed as he turned from the window and sat at his desk. Legolas would be just heal. Life would return to normal. All was well.

**Wow. It is a official over. I am so sad. But never fear I have another story coming though sadly I will be in very unfortunately circumstance this summer and will not have my laptop with me ALL SUMMER LONG! I am going to be totally shut off form the internet (except on my i-pod). I am very depressed. So look for another of my story's once school starts again (September 3 or 4). The name of the story will most likely be For you Mellon-nin. Once again I love you guys!**

**Review Responses**

**robinsmum: **You don't have deal with the frustrated orcs. If you will lend them to me, I have a job they can do in my next story! It's a small job, but one nevertheless. Again look for my story in September. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and loving my story.

**kelliiyy: **No, I did not kill him. Thanks so much for the complement on my story! I loved hearing from you every time you reviewed.

**Ninfea di Luna:** I love Leggy angst as well. He is most defiantly my favorite character from LOTRs as well. Though Aragon is a close second. Thanks so much for your reviews. I loved every single one of them.


End file.
